This invention relates to improvements in domestic dispensers of carbonated beverages which are easily transportable from place to place and are also suitable for use away from home such as on trips, picnics, or vacation.
Base on figures published in Beverage, the consumption of carbonated beverages has increased from approximately 12 ounces per capita in 1849 to over 5000 ounces per capita in 1981. So-called soft drinks now enjoy approximately 40% of the beverage market compared with the next most popular beverage, coffee, which has about a thirty percent share of the market. All other juices, and bottled water, account for the remaining thirty percent of the market.
As a consequence, there is a trend to package soft drinks in ever increasingly larger containers. At the present time, two-liter plastic bottles are very popular. However, if the contents are not consumed over a relatively short period of time, the carbonation fairly quickly dissipates, resulting in a flat, unappetizing tasting beverage. Further, handling, transportation, storing and disposal of two-liter bottles is awkward and burdensome. The only present variable alternative for a quality beverage is a smaller container, such as 10-ounce and 12-ounce six packs. However, these sizes of containers are relatively more expensive and otherwise present the same problems as the two-liter bottles.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages of presently available soft drink containers by providing a do-it-yourself soft drink making device in which soft drinks of any flavor may be mixed, carbonated, chilled, stored, and dispensed at will over a long period of time without loss of flavor or carbonization.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a soft drink making device in which carbonated beverages can be made in the home at a fraction of the cost of similar commercially packed soft drinks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide premeasured containers of flavoring syrups the contents of which can be mixed with a predetermined measure of water in the invention vessel to consistently provide soft drinks of uniformly high quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a soft drink making device which the average person can learn to use by following a few easily understood instructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a soft drink making device so inexpensive that with average use, the purchase price of the device can be recovered in a short period of time.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a two-piece soft drink making device comprising a charging and dispensing top and a mixing, cooling, and storage vessel which can be easily assembled and disassembled for mixing or cleaning purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily accessible carbon dioxide pressure capsule compartment in the top of the device, the closing of which automatically charges the vessel with carbon dioxide gas.
A further important object of the invention is the provision of simple, easily maintained charging, mixing, and dispensing mechanisms interconnected by internal passageways to conduct the flow of liquid therethrough under the control of simple valve means.
A still further important object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, efficiently designed device which, from a construction, assembly, operational and aesthetic perspective, is ideally suited for domestic use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a device having hand-operable dispensing controls which are convenient to user operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device having a dispensing valve mechanism which provides a pressure relief function to discharge excess pressure from within the storage vessel preventing possible damage to the vessel or user thereof.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following specification, drawings and claims.